Talk:The Walking Dead Wiki
Updating MediaWiki:Common.js i would like to create some collapsible tables, like this: http://anno1404.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Header please copy and paste the text into this wikia: http://anno1404.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js only admins have access to the MediaWiki:Common.js page. Anno1404 16:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Who is Rodriguez? In Issue 32 page 2, as Glenn is escaping Woodbury, he says to Rick Grimes: Who is Rodriguez? Anno1404 05:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I found my answer, http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead, "By an apparent proofreading error he is referred to as "Rodriguez" several times." Hellions I think there is some confusion regarding the last name of Allen and Donna. In Issue 3, Shane refers to the twin boys Ben and Billy being hellions (as in rambunctious). This is not the family's last name. --Deftonesjunkie3 15:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :thank you for alerting me to this, and fixing it, how embarrassing! It is rather annoying that we know so few characters last names...Anno1404 16:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, I wish there were more last names...especially when the same name gets used (like the two Chris's). Perhaps the TV Series might clear some of that up (looks like they gave Shane a last name). --Deftonesjunkie3 16:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The missing character In issue 45 page page 23, Gabe returns with a wounded Tyreese after a failed ambush and states: :Yeah, we found (Tyreese) in the woods. He and (Michonne) attacked us. They killed Eric and Jim. We followed them into the woods...they got Daniel...but they couldn't hold us off for long. Thought you might like a chance to sit down and have a little chat with (Tyreese). Daniel is not listed as character in this guide. Anno1404 04:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :*I'll look at it again. Maybe I can figure out who is who and get an image/article for them. They are more or less nameless Woodbury attackers, but if I can find good profile shots of them, I'll get them added. --Deftonesjunkie3 14:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Thanks to Joshness, we now have a more user friendly forum. The menu on the left now links to another forum page that is tied with Joshness' TWD podcast page. Let's hope this will increase traffic for both sites! --Deftonesjunkie3 14:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Volume 12 http://www.imagecomics.com/schedule.php?d=20100602 - Volume 12 will be titled "Life Among Them" and continues the 6 issue tradition. Is a twitter feed for twd-media.com really necessary? I don't see the point of having twitter feeds as links on the main page. If we are going to link twitterfeeds then why not have the official AMC Walking Dead twitter feed? I personally feel a link to a fansite should suffice. Deftone can you make a judgement on this? --Joshness 19:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) standard monitor problems As someone with a widescreen monitor, I did not notice this until today when I saw this page on a standard monitor: Anno1404 21:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :nevermind, looks like it will be okay with the new skin. Anno1404 21:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Man up Walking dead This series needs to man up on some things. Like weapons, food, cars, etc. I mean the show is ment to be in the USA and what are the Usa famous for? Thats right.. Weapons, food, and cars. Can it realy be so har to find some desent weapons in a country thats famous for an abundent amounts of guns? They got more guns stores then gasstations. And way are they always out of food in a country famous for over fat people (no ofence). Another thing is the crapy cars. Lets say the worild is like Walking dead, I sure as hell wont drive along in a crapy suv or a even vorse motormome that brakes down all the time. I drive that now. I wold pick the top of the top new car and motorhome so im safe from breakedowns. Just some things like this that dosent add up in the show.Dont the carercters think like that if they wos real? Dont get me wrong i realy like the show but some things like the above realy buggs me out. :The idea, I believe, is that those things are both difficult to get to due to the mass amounts of zombie hoards, and a lot of them were already looted as the plague spread. :Weapons were bought up and stolen as soon as the Military was overrun. :Food was hoarded long before that, leaving grocery stores empty and picked over, unless they're in highly populated areas, which are too dangerous to risk getting to. :Water is no longer pressurized in faucets due to the lack of power at city water plants. Only wells and natural sources of water would be available. :Having worked at a dealership, I can tell you that locating the keys in any of those places for a specific vehicle is made difficult on purpose. Often they're in a locked box which needs two keys to open, and they're usually not labeled in a way that's easily identifiable to the public. Again, you're also having to travel to a dealership that isn't in a populated area, and risk your life going inside to explore. :I wouldn't put it past the show to address these issues eventually, but I think there's an underlying time difference that isn't being accounted for. I think these characters are much further into the Zombie Apocalypse than we typically witness in most movies. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hi I just started watching the show...It is amazing. From what I can see I'm onna love this wiki too:)LepkiLuvsBuffy 01:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Portuguese Part Hello There I am brazilian, i love The Walking Dead, and i really want to help on this Wiki. I Would to make a Portuguese/Brazil Version of Wiki, if the Admins agree with my idea, i know a Fansite Group of persons, they would help me on this job. Thats a good idea, and on Brazil, The Walking Dead is growing alot. Thanks and Waiting for an anwer. Fernando Munhoz (Raw lobbs) 05:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :you still here? obviously this wiki is rather understaffed. As no one responded. Wikiasmikia 16:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) is this morgan in the "nebraska"promo? is this morgan in the "nebraska" promo? there was a black guy with a handgun and (i think) morgans blue jacket aiming at glenn :Added section title. :Please seperate yourt sections by using otherwise your question will be ignored, as it was here. Wikiasmikia 16:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) block editor Please block bot: User talk:206.227.136.100 see that page for reason why. I can get the admin special page list to work. Wikiasmikia 16:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Walking Dead Wiki in Spanish Hi! First of all sorry for using this space! I just wanted to let latino and spanish users know that I have created a wikia in spanish for the series! Everyone is invited to contribute if they want! It is not a copy of this wikia and actually is more about the television series than the comics, but need some help with some articles. Here is the link if anyone is interested http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com Thanks again for allowing me to use this space and apologize for the inconvenience!! ~RoR-El 15:38 27 jan 2012 (UTC) :nice job! Since everything this wikia produces is under creative commons, you are welcome to use whatevr you like, with a attribution link in the edit summary or talk page. ::Thanks so much! I always use this wiki as a reference for the cómic section of the articles and even added the link of this wiki on the official description of the project. However, I also put the reference link for items that use a little of the material of this wiki! Thanks again! ~RoR-El 16:43 27 jan 2012 (UTC) Updating *Can we update the front page to Issue 93 Intayla 14:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Current Episode Needs changed to Better Angels It currently says Judge, Jury, Executioner Merle Dixon: Hey guys I was just wondering why Merle is listed as alive? I know he will be back in Season 3 but technically shouldn't he be listed as unknown?